


With the flick of the tongue

by Anja_Petterson



Series: Grapefruit Frostwolf [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sansa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: Young prince Loki is enjoying the hospitality in Winterfell. Falling for the oldest daughter of the house, Sansa Stark, he plead to her in his way to take his hand instead of Joffreys.Careful, book Sansa, underage!Mature, Explicit, lemon and grapefruit!





	With the flick of the tongue

"Is it true?"  
Sansa startled by the word, there she though herself alone. And so it should be. Her mother left after saying goodnight, send her to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for Sansa.  
Frightened she turns from her mirror she was sitting before.  
"Who...?"  
With wide open eyes she watches the dark prince stepping out of the shadowed corner of her room.  
His pale face illuminated by the flames of the fireplace looked warmer than usual. But his eyes were dark and filled with knowledge and sadness.  
Sansa felt too frightend to rose, wondering how long he had already hidden in her room.   
"That is absolut not a behavior I have expected from you, my Lord. Sneaking in a lady's chamber."  
"I am sorry not to hold up the high Standart you had thought of me.", the dark prince muttered with silken voice and stepped closer to her. Cocking his head he watched her reaction as he reached for a strand of her cupper hair.  
Sansa hold her breath and just watched him, too afraid to move. Frightend to push him to an mean reaction.  
"It just thought our upcoming conversation shall be taken privat. And what can be more privat than a meeting in your sleeping chambers. In the night?"  
Sansa gulped as she felt the unspoken threat.  
"Lord Loki... Kindly take your leave."  
"No.", Loki hushed and let the strand of hair flow along his fingers. "Not before you tell me if it is true."  
Sansa knew already what he referred to. She recognized his reaction at the tournament hours before. Rumors travel fast.  
She lifted her chin and looked him directly in the eyes. "It is true. I am bethrouled to prince Joffrey. I will leave tomorrow with my father, Lord Eddard, the hand of the king, to life in Kings Landing. To be his wife when I am on age."  
"When you are on age...", Loki repeated in a whisper. Is eyes traveled along her face and down get shoulders and the small cleavage. "When you are on age you will damn your father that he had dragged you to the summerland. It doesn't suit you. You are a creature of winter. Like I."  
Sansa looked down to her hands. "Do not speak like that. I is done."  
"It is not done! Sansa listen... The first moment I saw you I knew you belong to me! My blood, that is cold was boiling for you. I wanted to pick you up and hide you from every eyes. You belong to me like you belong to the winter!"  
"No!", Sansa disagreed fierce. "I shall be Joffrey's lady-love and will marry him! I will be his queen and will give him beautiful golden haired babies!"  
Loki stepped back with an dark and disappointed look on his face. He shook his head in disbelieve.  
"No.", he hisses. "NO! I shall fight my kingdom back and make you my winter queen! This is the only possibility that will work. This boy is cruel and his reign will be your downfall. Didn't you see that? Did you not see his cold eyes?! This golden boy with his dark soul?"  
"Stop that!" Finally Sansa let go of her manners and rose from her chair, pushing Loki out of her way. "You come uninvited in my chamber to tell me such lies? I shall never marry you! I will have my fairy tale, like in the books and you can not change my mind by speaking so cruel!"  
Loki blowed angrily air out of his nose as he tried not to shout at her. This naive direwolf bitch! Eventually he grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him.   
"Hereby I swear to you that you shall not marry this summer king when you are bloomed and bleed. I will be the man who bed you! I will come to you!"  
With hard face he watched her reaction, her wide, beautiful eyes filled with fear and shock. The thrill of dominance rushes throw his vains the first time and he felt his body, his manhood react to that. And he thought : I like that better..  
"Loki stop that..." Sansa whined and tried to shake his grip up. Loki smirked darkly.  
"But why should I? You will soon be used to it so I fear." Getting a dark idea in mine by Sansa's fight he let go of her but pushed her down onto her bed.  
With a swift move he pushed the linen of her gown up, freeing her legs.  
"Loki don't don't stop no ..!" Sansa shrieked up and tried to cover herself. Goosebumps spread on her body and her stomach turned into ice.  
Loki does not listen. He was too occupied by the lovely view before him. Her free lady part by no fabric protected, a virgin, soft, fine haired land to conquer.  
"Let go, please, please, Loki..."  
"Not before I make my point.", Loki muttered darkly and kissed firm Sansa's mons.  
"NooOOO!"  
"Yesss", he rasped out and licked upon her clit, letting Sansa jump. Hearing her pitching moan he pushed without further hesitation his tongue deep inside her little flower.  
She tried to turn away but Loki holds her quick down. "No. You go nowhere. Not before I seal my promise." And again he dived between her legs and dined at her flower.  
Hungry he sucked at her petals, relishing the taste of fear and juice. Oh, and there were juice, more and more as he flicker his tongue inside her. Delighted he heared Sansa's responds.  
She was gasping and moaning, but also still fighting the pleasure. His cold hands on her legs, his demanding finger digging into her soft flesh, his nose rubbing at the knob of her clit. It was too much for her.  
His thrusting and curling tongue drawn her into the bliss and suddenly, not understandably for Sansa, a hot shower of energy rushed through her vains.  
Sansa screamed in pleasure and also started to cry in shame.  
Finally he let go of her. Freed from his grip Sansa pulled to the side and crocked her legs as she hide her face in shame. She doesn't fully understand what had happend to her. Her body was reacting weird to him, burning and trembling from an emotional she never had felt before.  
Loke panted hard as he wiped his mouth, glancing down on the crying girl.  
"My lady I must say...", he hummed and smirked darkly. "You taste better as the dornish wine. Makes me wonder how rich thou shall taste when you are fully bloomed."  
"Take yo-your leave please!", Sansa cried, unable to look at the dark prince.  
"Oh, I will. I shall disturb your night not longer, MY lady.", Loki mocked her and catched her hand. He forced a kiss on her knuckles and let her hand fallen back then.  
"I shall dream of our special night, my lady-love.", he spoke as he turned to the door. "And when I come back under my full power we shall continue this properly."  
Sneaking out of her room he made his way to the stables. It would be too dangerous to stay. He could not be sure if she tells her lady mother.  
Mounding his horse he tried to ignore the tightness of his trousers. 'In time ... be patient ...", he reminded himself.


End file.
